towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63
center|300px Willkommen auf meiner D-Seite!!! __TOC__ Hey Leute, ihr habt euch wohl auf meine Diskussionsseite verklickt?! Oder war es absicht...? Egal, wie auch immer. Ein herzliches Willkommen und beachte bitte folgende Regeln: #Halte dich an die Richtlinien! #Bei neuem Thema auch Betreff hinschreiben. #Neue Betreffe sollen nach unten angeordnet werden. #Sollte man ein Kommentar abgeben wollen, zu einem Thema, das schon älter ist, wird es bitte unter diesem Thema gemacht, nicht ganz unten! #Schreibe möglichst viel :P Viel Spass :D! Kleine Bitte Würdest du die ToW-Vorlage machen(also so ne Benutzer-Vorlage), ansonsten mach ich's. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 11:24, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich kümmere mich bald drum [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:25, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 11:25, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Deine neue Story Da hab ich einfach mal so dei Frage ob du sie machst, du hast ja auch viel Arbeit im WN, deshalb stelle ich die Frage einfach mal so. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:10, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Höchstwahrscheinlich werde ich mich drum kümmern, wenn sich mein privates Problem (du kennst es, es wurde schon wieder erneuert XP) geklärt ist, im WN etwas geschehen ist und ich auch mal wieder Lust habe, SdT fertig zu schreiben. Ungefähr im Jahr 2050 fängt sie an, nach TNs Homepage. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:13, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann warten. XDDDD [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:15, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Alleinherrscher? Bist du jetzt alleiniger Herrscher? Ich finde es übrigens total bescheuert, das die alten Bilder und Infoboxen nicht mehr gehen! Und ebenso miene seite! alles was wir aufgebaut haben! Ich glaube, das ich hier nicht mehr lange bleibe, weil alles was ich erstellt habe und das was ich gelernt habe wieder futsch ist, meine Majestät. Euer [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 10:42, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Die alten Bilder müsst ihr rüberholen, das mussten die anderen vor euch auch. Aber Scorpi hat schon die alte Charakter Info Box hier eingerichtet. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 11:00, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Also 1. Ist es jez sehr wichtig, dass du S'K'''orpi sagst, Jadek (=P). Und 2. Die Wikicodes sind hier genauso wie im WN(FF). Nur haben wir andere Infoboxen, die beim Ausfüllen fast so wie die alten sind. Aber Bima und ich wollten demnächst eine Regel machen, dass immer die neuen(als die des ToW(FF)) verwendet werden müssen. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 11:04, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ohne Funktion Warum bitte kann ich in diesem dämlichen neuen Wiki keine Fotos hochladen? Wenn ich es versuche, sagt dieses schrott-ding das es bereits hochgeladen wurde. Nun Kann ich entweder ein ganz weißes bild nehmen oder ein paar buchstaben. Tolle aussichten! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 13:51, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Viro, bitte reg dich nicht so vor Skorpi darüber auf. Solltest du schwierigkeiten mit dem Umzug haben, wende dich an mich, denn ich habe ihn angestiftet. Außerdem funktionieren Hochladen etc. hier genauso wie im WNFF. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 13:55, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Oh, Ich habe da ein Merkmal: Du musst immer alles alleine machen (Beispiele: Die Wahlen im alten Wiki, Keine ernenung eines neuen admins). Und ich weiß nicht so recht, was du damit meinst: "Ich hätte einen antrag als admin abgeleht" klingt so, als ob ich kein admin werden sollte, das du mir empfielst das nicht zu sein. Und übrigens, du bist doch jetzt ein admin, oderrr? Ich mache übrigens mein eigendes wiki. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 14:21, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Oderrr? Derrr Dunkle Lorrrd kehrrrt zurrrück! Kommen wir zur Sache: Ich würde dir auch nicht empfehlen jetzt Admin zu werden. Dazu bist du ein bisschen zu jähzornig gegenüber uns, die schon genug Arbeit damit haben, das wiki zu organisieren. Uns in diesem Wiki ist Skorpi KEIN Admin. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:27, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Und nun nochmal mein Kommentar :P : #Als die Wahlen noch liefen, hatte nur ich nominiert und keiner abgestimmt. Jadekaiser kam nicht mehr ins Wiki um die Vorlage zu aktualisieren, sodass alles durcheinander ging und erst nach 3 Wochen wieder abgestimmt wurde. Da ich alles neu sortieren musste, wurde die Wahl inaktiv gestellt. Zudem habe ich vorher Nath gefragt. #In diesem Wiki war keine Rede davon, dass ich Admin werde, ich hätte jedoch auch abgelehnt, da mich das ganze mit dem Inaktiv/Aktiv genervt hat. #Mir wurde das Wiki komplett übergeben, wie es organisiert wird, hatte ICH ALLEINE zu entscheiden. Und wenn ich keinen anderen fähig zum Admin sehe, liegt das sicher an euch, nciht an mir. Für MakutaBX tut es mir nun Leid... #Was für ein Wiki meinst du? Wikia wird KEIN Bionicle Wiki mehr zulassen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:29, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Er hat schon den Antrag gestellt: http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/De.Darkhunterfanfiction [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:52, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) @Viro:Also, wenn das für dich ein blödes Wiki ist, dann verlasse es doch. So wie ich das sehe, bist du nur verärgert, dass du kein Admin wirst und so wie du allein im WNFF admin-/machtgierig warst, will ich gar nicht wissen, was du als Admin getan hättest. Wikia wird definitiv kein Bioniclewiki mehr zulassen. Es gibt schon zwei und ein Fanfiction-Wiki reicht vollkommen. ich persönlich finde es sogar gut, dass es zwei Bionicle-WIkis gibt, weil dieses sich gegenseitig unterstützen können, aber ein dirttes ist sowas von überflüssig! [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:02, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) XDD Jetzt soll es also drei (Ich zähl das WNFF noch mit...) Custombionicles geben? Also am Besten die User auf alle drei Wikis verteilen, sodass es kein Wiki gibt wo richtig was los ist^^. Danach gründen wir noch ein drittes Bionicle-Wiki damit wir drei identische Artikel in drei verschiedenen Wikis haben... XD Ironie ausschalten :P und jetzt noch n kleiner Kommentar. Wenn man 1 oder 2 Monate aktiv ist wird man noch lange ken Admin... Selbst ich wurde wahrscheinlich nur in Erwägung gezogen weil es keinen länger aktiven mehr gab... Wären alle vereint gewesen (wie jetzt) wäre das nie in Erwägung gezogen worden, da es viel mehr user gibt die schon sehr lange dabei sind und mehr Erfahrung haben [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Sehe ich auch so, MakutaBX hätte zwar schon mit etwas mehr Erfahrung, das Zeug zum Admin, aber vor dem Streit hatte Nath ja auch gesagt, dass ich der nächste Admin wäre(gut, die Dinge haben komplett anders ihren lauf genommen XD). [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:20, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hier geb ich auch noch meinen Senf dazu ab XDDDDDD. Also dieses Wiki haben wir gegründet um den ganzen Streitereien zu entgehen, doch kaum ist die große Sache geklärt maulst du hier mit deinen Admin-Sachen rum. #. Als Admin muss man sich sehr gut mit Wiki-Codes auskennen, ich weiß nicht wie weit du bist, aber bestimmt noch nicht so weit. #. Wenn du dein eigenes Wiki eröffnen willst kannst du es ja versuchen, wir haben es gerade mal so hinbekommen, dass unseres überhaupt eröffnet wurde. #. Admins werden bei uns in nächster Zeit überhaupt nicht gebraucht, da es jetzt schon mehr als genug gibt (4). Also entweder lässt du dieses Thema ruhen, oder du gehst. #. Solltest du weiter hier Skorpi beschimpfen gibts ne Verwarnung und beim nächsten mal wirst du gesperrt. Skorpi hat den Umzug nicht eingefädelt, das waren Toa-Mata-Nui, Nathanael1711 und ich. Jetzt will ich davon nichts mehr hören, alles was gesagt werden sollte wurde gesagt! [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa''' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:14, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich muss Bima mal korrigieren: Wenn du nochmal Skorpi beleidigst wirst du gesperrt! Ohne wenn und aber! [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:17, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Habe ich ihn beleidigt? Wo denn? Und wer sagte, das ich Admin werden will? Ich wollte nur ein Vorbild! Aber da ich auch zu dem ganzen Miszt kein bog mehr habe, werde ich das hier mal beenden. Es war nur so, das ich vorhin ein wenig gereizt war und dan kam auch noch das hinzu, das ich alle artikel rüberkopieren muss und das es sehr viel arbeit wird. Nun habe ich noch eine Frage: Es gibt zwei Wikis? welche denn? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 17:49, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Keine Sorge, mit dem Verschieben hat es bis zum ersten Mai Zeit. Zudem ziehe ICH die Verwarnung zurück; ich habe mich nicht angegriffen gefühlt, und mehr muss man dazu nicht sagen. Zudem sah es echt so aus, als willst du dir einen Admin-Rang erkämpfen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:47, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) dieses und das WNFF. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:47, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) @Viro13: Ich möchte dich nicht beleidigen, aber an der "Admin verfügungstliste" stehst du nicht gerade an erster stelle, ich besönlich würde Jadek vorziehen, er erstellt immerhin jeden Tag 5-6 Artikel, und er ist der Top User hier und im letzten Wiki. Sonst würde ich auch Skorpi Vorziehen, er hat seine sache im anderen Wiki gut gemacht, aber "Freunde" streiten sich nunmal, sonst wären es ja keine "Freunde", ich will nicht vom Thema ablenken, aber die Wikia-Company wird kein drittest Bionicle-Fanfic-Wiki gründen nur weil du deinen Willen Admin zu werden nicht bekommst, sie das jetzt nicht als bersönlich angriff, das wollte ich nur gesagt haben. --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 19:31, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) hm... dazu sage ich auch nix mehr und werde auch keinen KOmmentar mehr gestatten. Aber Jade vor mir? Ich glaube, da muss etwas geklärt werden :P [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:45, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich mein ja nur weil er soviele Artikel erstellt hat, du wärst der beste "Organiesator-Admin" --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 19:48, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) So und um das ganze zu beenden ziehe ich den Schlussstrich. Zu der Beleidigungen und co.: Wenn Skorpi sich nicht gekränkt fühlt ist es ok und du wirst erst(falls es dazu kommen sollte) bei der dritten gesperrt. Trotzdem bleibt die erste stehen(und nicht nur wegen der Beleididigungen). Zu der Admin-Sache: Es brauch sich kein bisschen darüber unterhalten werden, wer als nächstes dazu fähig ist, das ToWFF hat drei(mit MtaÄ vier) Admins und mind. zwei davon sind total aktiv. UND DAMIT ENDE DER DISKUSSION [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:09, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) hallo? kann mir irgendwer mal erklären, wer hier andauernt mit MEINER unterschrift unterschrieben hat? Und wenn es hier um ein passwortklau geht, werde ich es jetzt sofort ändern. Aber wer hat hier mit meiner u-schrift unterschrieben??? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 10:31, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich bestimmt nicht! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 10:51, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Na toll! jetzt habe ich wegen diesem deppen ne verwarnung! Aber ich würde doch nüscht skorpi beleidigen!!! WER WAR DAS??? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 11:08, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich wohl darauf achten wann das nächste mal unfug mit deiner Unterschrift gemacht wurde, aber mehr hilfe kann ich auch nicht anbieten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 11:28, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Unterschrift? Klingt zwar nicht realistisch, dass das ganze so passiert ist, da du zur selben Zeit im SVZ online warst. ZUdem wurde auch unter den Letzten Änderungen angezeigt, dass dein Account diese Bearbeitungen gemacht. Du solltest hier und im SVZ dein Passwort ändern, etwas anderes fällt mir nicht ein, wieso du in beiden gleichzeitig on warst. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:32, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Deine Infoboxen Ich hab ja nichts dagegen, kläre das bitte mit Bima. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 14:56, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Tach! Oh, hallo skorpi! ich habe dich ja jetzt endlich gefunden, und ich glaube hier kann ich offener schreiben als im lego-club. Ich bin dort zwar nicht direkt mit "scorpi63"angemeldet (sondern mit Brutaka833), aber ich finde das du da schon viel gemacht hast. Als du plötzlich weg warst, habe ich alle möglichen bionicle fanseiten abgeklappert um dich zu finden. Und jetzt habe ich dich gefunden! Juhuuuu! [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 10:26, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hey Scorpi! Brutaka833... sagt mir etwas, habe ich zumindest schonmal gehört. Wenn du Fragen zum Wiki hast, wende dich an Bima, Mata, Nath oder auch an mich. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass du hier sehr aktiv wirst. Sonst noch viel Spass! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:43, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe noch eine frage: wann war ich im SVZ online??? ich war schon ewig nicht mehr da! Und außerdem sind die passwörter jetzt geänderrrt. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 15:31, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) oh, ähm, hallo. Ich wollte mich schon lange mal anmelden. Ich habe mir erstmal die codes aufgeschrieben. Und dann kam das mit dem neuen wiki. Ich dachte nun, das alle codes verworfen worden sind. da ich mich nun noch nicht angemeldet hatte, habe ich versucht die passwörter anderer mitglieder zu knacken, damit ich nicht gleich schon am anfang sonen schlechten eindruck mache. DA viro ein leichtes passwort hatte wie es sich herausstellte, nahm ich seinen user. ´tschuldigung The Metru Nuiii 17:09, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... was ich darauf nun antworten soll, weiß ich nicht. Natürlich müsstest du die Verwarnung von Viro erhalten, gerade wegen dem Passwort. Da ich aber weiß, dass du es nie wieder tun wirst und auch einen eigenen Account hast, will ich nicht, dass die Admins dich verwarnen. Ich könnte es aber nicht ändern. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:14, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich will jetzt keinen beschuldigen, aber du könntest ja theoretisch auch viro sein, der sich rausreden will --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 17:15, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hm, da du wahrscheinlich nichts mehr hacken wirst, werde ich dich nicht sperren! Aber ich gebe dir eine große Verwarrnung! Solltest du mir oder einem anderem Admin noch einmal negativ auffallen, werde ich dich sperren. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 17:19, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) @Norik: Könnte natürlich sein. Aber was bringt es ihm? Ich habe eine Verwarnung verhindert, wir werden es ja merken, wenn er plötzlich inaktiv wird, der neue... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:22, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ganz egal wer nun der Hacker ist, Passwörter anderer zu hacken macht für mich keinen guten Eindruck! Mit Sicherheit nicht! Aber sofern es das letzte mal war sollte die Sache nicht weiter breit getreten werden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:25, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) @Skorpi: Les mal den anfang meiner Disku --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 17:26, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) @Skorpi: Im normalen T-o-W --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 17:27, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hart! Du kannst dich gut "verstellen"! Ich bin drauf reingefallen, nur bei Yakuza wurde plötzlich alles... offensichtlicher. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:35, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) So schwer is es nich, man muss nur einen auf "Unerfahren" machen XD, aber ich habe durch die anderen einiges an Wiki-Syntax gelernt! --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 17:38, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Da haben wir ja den Schummler! Eine große Verwarnung finde ich übrigens auch gerecht, aber immerhin hat ers´zugegeben. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 18:57, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wie ändert man sein passwort? ich will nähmlcih nicht, das ich auch geklaut werde! [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 19:49, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) oben kannst du auf mehr klicken und dann auf einstellungen. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:51, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke! [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 19:53, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wiki-Nui Fanfiction! Mein PC lädt Wiki-Nui FF grad nich und ich muss noch meine Bilder von da rüberholen! Ist das nur bei mir so? Ode bei euch auch? [[Traitor|'M']][[DARK PORTAL|'F']][[Benutzer:Viro13|'G ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 06:58, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hat sich geklärt: Funktioniert wiedr! Danke für die Hilfe *grins* [[Traitor|'M']][[DARK PORTAL|'F']][[Benutzer:Viro13|'G ']][[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 07:11, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Meine Geschichte Hallo Freunde! Ich ahbe jetzt auch mal eine Geschichte Geschrieben! Klickt einfach auf die Folgenden Buchstaben: gdkagfalFEONV! Infobox Hallo Skorpi! Kannst du mir sagen, wo es die Benutzer-Infoboxen gibt? [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 09:57, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Siehe Vorlage:Benutzer --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 09:59, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Moc für Scorpi: center|350px --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:29, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Er wird wahrscheinlich in meiner Story vorkommen, die 2050 beginnt XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:41, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie jetzt??? Für ihn oder für mich??? [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 18:57, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Jadekaiser schreibt mich immer mit 'c', das wird er sich abgewöhnen müssen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:59, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) außer er benennt sich um, siehst du da haben wir das Problem XD Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:02, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) - Lest mal bitte meine Geschichte! Die ist auch voll cool!!! The Metru Nuiii 19:03, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Willst du in meiner Geschichte vorkommen? Toa-Nikolai 14:26, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mich muss man nicht fragebn - bin dabei XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:01, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Krass! Toa-Nikolai 18:32, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mitglieder Warum stehe ich bei der Vorlage nicht als Mitglied??? Und wo findet man die Vorlage und wie ändert man sie? [[User:Metru-Nui-Toa|'The Metru ']][[benutzer diskussion:Metru-Nui-Toa|'Nuiii!']] 18:05, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) bei mir ist es genau so. Ich stehe auch nicht bei den Aktiven Mitgliedern. [[User:Scorpi63|'Master']][[benutzer diskussion:Scorpi63|'Scorp']] 18:08, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ihr müsst euch selbst eintragen --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 18:09, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Diese neue Variation habe ich mir ausgdacht. Nun gibt es diese Vorlage in mehreren Farben. Um euch in der Liste zu haben muss man sich hier eintragen. Die Admins haben das wohl vergessen.... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:10, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Soll ich MtaÄ von den Admins löschen? Ihr sagtet ja, des es gar keiner ist. [[User:Metru-Nui-Toa|'The Metru ']][[benutzer diskussion:Metru-Nui-Toa|'Nuiii!']] 18:15, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) klar ist er admin. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:16, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nein, ist er eigentlich nicht. Wenn wir ihn eintragen, müssen wir ALLE Helfer Wikias, die jemals hier überhaupt nur einen einzigen Beitrag abgegeben haben eintragen. Er hat dieses Wiki aufgebaut, er gehört zu Wikia und ist überall Admin... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:18, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neue Story Da Schlacht der Toa langsam langweilig wird und sich dem Ende zuneigt, habe ich eine neue Story geplant. Hier eine Vorschau: Allgemeines *Sie spielt im Matoraner-Universum *Es gibt Arena Kämpfe **Bei den Kämpfen nehmen größtenteils Skakdi, Toa und Makuta teil **Es wird wahrscheinlich einen Mannschafts und einen Einzelwettbewerb geben Teams *Die Toa Nuva kommen vor **Sie sind in ihren Rüstungen von 2008 **Mitglieder ***Tahu (Toa-Nikolai) ***Gali ***Onua ***Pohatu ***Lewa (Matoro20) ***Kopaka *Die Toa Hagah kommen vor **Norik und Iruini haben die gleiche Form wie in der Story **Bomonga und Kualus habe ich selbst gebaut **Gaaki und Pouks werde ich mir von Bima leihen **Mitglieder ***Norik (Toa Hagah Norik) ***Iruini ***Bomonga ***Kualus ***Pouks ***Gaaki *Die Toa Mangai kommen vor **Allerdings ist es ein Team aus fünf Toa **Lhikan bekommt diesesmal eine Sonderfigur **Mitglieder ***Lhikan (Bioniclemaster724) ***Jadek (Jadekaiser) ***Nath (Nathanael1711) ***Nidhiki (Skorpi63) ***Kradak (Viro13) *Lesovikks Team kommt vor **Das Team heißt Toa Zygros, abgeleitet von Zyglak (XD) **Auch hier wird es fünf Toa geben ***Lesovikk ***Nikila ***Ragnarok ***Cranius (Toa-Mata-Nui) ***Kadaku *Die sechs Piraka werden ein Team bilden **Sie entsprechen ihren Formen von '06 **Mitglieder ***Avak ***Hakann ***Zaktan ***Vezok ***Thok ***Reidak *Die Bruderschaft der Makuta ist auch ein Team **Es werden nicht alle Makuta aus der Story auch hier vorkommen **Es sind noch keine Mitglieder bekannt Anfragen Wer noch in die Story will, soll bitte HIER eine Anfrage stellen. Toa-Mata-Nui wird aufjeden Fall dabei sein, jedoch muss r mir noch sagen, als wer oder was. Wann die Story startet? Vermutlich in 40 Jahren ;-) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 19:55, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wer ist Kradak? (Juhuuuuuuuu! Ich bin ein Toa Mangai!!!!!) [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 20:01, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kradak? Ein Toa des Steins, den man hier im Wiki schon oft finden kann... er sieht so ungefähr aus: Bima (Schlacht der Toa). Ich wollte kein neuen bauen, und habe ein neues Bild gemacht. Und da du in die Story wolltest und der noch als Toa Mangai frei war, habe ich dich als ihn eingesetzt. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 20:07, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bei deinem Bima aus Schlacht der Toa ist allerdings kein bild... [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 20:11, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) kennst du ihn nicht mehr aus dem SVZ? Egal, ich hab bald ein Bild... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 20:12, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich möchte auch in deine Story! Moment, ich bin ja schon drin XD --'Tanma'/84.131.97.195 22:07, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wo du mich auf meiner Seite gefragt hast: Ich würde sehr gern vorkommen, vorallem wo du mich so nett gefragt hast. Xd. Ja sehr gern. Als wer komm ich denn dann vor? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 05:50, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Oben ist eine komplette Liste mit Charakteren. Da kannst du dir einen aussuchen. Es sieht nicht so aus, als würde Matoro in der Story noch vorkommmen... du hast freie Auswahl. Nur bei denhen, wo schon etwas in Klammern steht, kannst du keine Anfrage stellen, da sie schon vergeben sind. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:30, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dann wär ich gern Lewa. Falls Matoro doch vorkommt natürlich Matoro, aber da es nicht danach aussieht hab ich mir meinen Lieblings Toa Nuva gewählt.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:38, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hab dich eingetragen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:39, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Willst du bei mir in Die Legende von Bionicle vorkommen? Ich hab noch viele Toa und andere Wesen für den 3. Teil und den Showdown. Ich bin da Matoro (nicht der Toa Matoro der stirbt, der kam aus nem anderen Universum). Was hältst du davon?[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:46, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich wäre gerne dabei. Als Toa, ich bevorzuge die Elemente Erde/Feuer/Luft. Danke! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:48, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Joah, ich würde auch gerne vorkommen, als ein Toa Mangai(wenn geht) und als ein Toa des Feuers oder ein Toa des Lichts. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 09:48, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Toa Mangai sind leider alle besetzt. Aber ich könnte dich als Ragnarok einsetzen, ein Toa des Feuers aus Lesovikks Team. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:51, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Okay. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 09:53, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi: Du bist als Toa Inika Skorpi, ein Toa der Luft dabei. Toa-Mata-Nui: Willst du auch bei mir vorkommen?[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:56, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gerne. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:00, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gut. Ich hätte noch alle Toa Inika außer Matoro, Skorpi und Kongu frei (Kongu kommt nicht als Toa Inika vor). Kannst dir also aussuchen ob du Jaller, Hahli, Hewkii oder Nuparu sein willst. Wenn du möchtest ändere ich dann den Namen. Du musst mir nur den Wunschnamen und das Element nennen (außer Luft und eis). Skorpi: Du hast eine Kadin, eine Olmak, eine Miru, eine LAserarmbrust, einen Laserbohrer und ein Zamorkatapult. Du bist einer der Helden der Story. Schau dir einfach die Seite: Toa Inika Skorpi an. Dann sag mir, ob das in Ordnung geht.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 10:14, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok. Als Element nehme ich Feuer und Namen kann auch Jaller sein, nur würde ich gerne etwas anders als Jaller aussehen. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:16, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Okay.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 10:21, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hast du dich mal in meiner Story betrachtet(nur von der Ausrüstung her)? Du kommst auch in einer Kurzgeschichte von mir schon vor. (Legenden sind nicht immer nur Legenden und Mythen: Eine Geschichte über wahre Legenden. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 10:01, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ja, ich finde den Körper ganz gut. Auch deas Zitat drückt seine Macht aus! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 10:12, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hast du das Bild auf der Seite von Toa Inika Skorpi gesehen? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 16:49, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja - mein Lieblingsbaustil! Super! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:53, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hast du auch den 1. Teil der oben erwähnten Kurzgeschichte gelesen? Wenn ja, bitte sagen, wie er ist. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 16:56, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich habe ihn gelesen. Er bringt spannung auf und ist verständlich. Eine gute Einleitung! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:58, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Morgen kommen Teil 2 und 3 und der rest vom 4. Kapitel von Bara Magna Storys vielleicht sogar Kapitel 5. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 17:01, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC)